moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Animations
Animations are one of the many things Movie Stars can buy. They are actions that Movie Stars can use in movies, art books, statuses, Games, Clubs, and chat rooms. There are many animations you can choose from. New animations are always added with each new theme. Some animations are exclusively for VIPs or only purchasable with diamonds. Some animations are re-added into the shop for certain holidays, such as Christmas, Halloween, Easter and New Year, they are known as seasonal rares They consist of prices 100 Starcoins to 40,000 Starcoins. Categories There are a few different categories for animations. They are listed below: *Animals & Pets *Party & Fashion *Sporty *Wild & Crazy *Love & Emotions *Basic *Acting & Dancing *Poses *Fun & Cool *Fighting Updated/Reused Animations Some of the animations have been updated or renamed. In the following gallery, you can see some of them. These animations are called: * Knife * Chopping Time * Chopping Time (updated) with no "name" underneath the animation. * Chainsaw was changed to "Slinky" and was featured in the 'September Rares 2017' theme. * Head chopped off! was updated and renamed as "Head fell off" for the 'September Rares 2017' theme with the absence of blood that the original animation had. * Body Explosion! was updated and renamed "fall apart" for the 'September Rares 2017' theme with the absence of blood that the original animation had. * Toy Gun Shot is an updated version of the "Gun Shot" animation and has been updated with a flag that says "BANG!" similar to the one already in the shops. This was for the 'September Rares 2017' theme. * Hammering was an animation updated for the "Casting" mini-game, it had previously been a large hammer but now has the appearance of a blow-up balloon hammer. * "Middle Finger" was an animation updated for the 'September Rares 2017' theme. It previously showed your moviestar with a middle finger but was renamed to "Rock On!!!" and showed the moviestar doing a 'malocchio' or simply 'horns' with their fingers. * Disco Move 1 was an animation which was updated around 2015. It previously showed the moviestar 'scrubbing their armpits' and was changed so the moviestar would cup their hands; the previous Disco Move 1 animation was brought back in the 'MSP Love' theme under the name 'Disco Move is back!' The animation was later changed back to the original one. * Sooo Scared! is an animation that has been reused for the 'Behind the Door' animation in the 'Haunted Hospital' theme. * The Beating Heart animation was changed to a cartoon heart, but on the app, it remained the same. RetiredAnimation-Knife.png|Unupdated Knife RetiredAnimation-ChoppingTime.png|Unupdated Chopping Time RetiredAnimation-ChoppingTimeUpdated.png|Updated Chopping Time RetiredAnimation-BeatingHeart.png|Unupdated Beating Heart ayrin.jpg|Updated Beating Heart (Retired) OldHammering.gif|Unupdated Hammering (Retired) birdie.jpg|Updated Knife (Available) SlinkyAnimationWithMovement.gif|Updated Chainsaw is now Retired Retiredanimation-HeadChoppedOfff.gif|Unupdated Head Chopped Off Rock On!!.gif|Updated Middle Finger (Retired) Bodyexplotion.gif|Unupdated Body Explosion (Rare) RetiredAnimation-Chainsaw.gif|Unupdated Chainsaw (Retired) Eletric Shock.gif|Eletric Shock! Glitches & Errors *Retired or unavailable animations can be purchased through the friend's tab for as long as that animation remains as said user's last animation purchase. (unpatched) *Players can make any movie star use another's animations in movies. (unpatched) Trivia * The first animation that was able to be purchased was the "Stand" animation. * There is one animation which costs diamonds and is only for VIPs. * During the "Diamond Ride" Theme, MSP added a 40,000 starcoin animation called "Drip Drip.." They added this to be part of the drip collectetion, but many were disappointed to find out it was an animation and not an item. * The most expensive animation is the Drip animation. Category:General